Tu Libertad
by BambiSarfati
Summary: One-Shot Quinn y Rachel eran un matromonio feliz, hasta que Quinn se convierte en la presidente de una empresa y las cosas entre ellas comienzan a cambiar y una noche Rachel decide dejar a Quinn al ver que su matrimonio no es el mismo.


Mi hermosa rubia y yo tenemos un año de casadas, recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer que la conocí. Como podría olvidar el día en que conocí a ese bello ángel entre la multitud aquella noche en el bar y que al final resultara ser una vieja amiga de Santana.

**\- Mi amor, ¿estás aquí? -** Escuché que preguntó al llegar del trabajo.

**-Aquí estoy, cielo -** Le respondí mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le di un tierno beso en el cuello - **Te extrañé -** se giró lentamente sin soltarse del abrazo y le di un pequeño beso.

**-Yo también amor y eso que solo han sido unas cuantas horas -** Ambas sonreímos.

Quinn trabaja en la empresa de su familia, su padre siempre admiró la capacidad de Quinn para desenvolverse y decidió darle trabajo y ella sin duda lo aceptó, ha hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora y si sigue así, podría llegar a ser la presidenta, cosa que ha hecho feliz a Quinn.

Yo estoy a cargo de una cadena de restaurantes de mi familia, superviso que todo funcione correctamente y de acuerdo a lo establecido, en ocasiones tengo que viajar para supervisar los demás restaurantes.

**\- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? -** Le pregunto mientras nos sentamos en la mesa para cenar.

**\- Me ha ido muy bien, cada vez estoy más cerca de ser la presidenta, mis padres me han apoyado y están felices por mí -** Tomó mi mano y le dio un bocado a su plato - **No sé que haría sin ellos y sin ti, te amo - **Me regaló un dulce beso.

**\- Yo siempre te apoyaré mi amor, estoy feliz por lo que has logrado en poco tiempo. Todo el mundo habla de ti, hasta me siento celosa por aquellas chicas que suspiran por ti cada vez que te ven en las revistas -** Fingía estar enojada - **No me interesan ellas, tú eres la única en mi vida -** Me dijo y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas **\- ¡Para amor! - **Seguimos así y después levantamos la mesa.

**\- Santana me avisó que ella y britt no podrán venir a la fiesta de tus padres, me dijo que Britt tiene mucho trabajo en la academia -** Le dije y asintió

**\- Las extraño, pero ya será para otra ocasión -** Dijo mientras subíamos a nuestra habitación a dormir.

Era miércoles y los padres de Quinn harían una fiesta por su aniversario, ella me avisó que llegaría un poco tarde por cosas del trabajo, pero decidí esperarla. No me gustaba llegar sola a ese tipo de fiestas porque no faltaba el típico chico que se me acercaba.

Me senté en el sofá mientras esperaba a Quinn, luego de unos minutos, apareció por la puerta.

**\- Hola amor -** Le dije y dio un brinco del susto

**\- ¡Dios! Me has asustado -** Puso su mano en el pecho - **Pensé que estarías en la fiesta -** Se acercó y me dio un beso.

**\- Sabes que no me gusta llegar sola, además quería esperarte - **Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

**\- Tienes razón, así llegamos juntas para que sepan que eres mía y no se te acerque ningún tipo -** Dijo y solté una carcajada - **Me doy un baño rápido y nos vamos - **Se levantó y le di un rápido beso antes de que se fuera.

Llegamos a la fiesta y el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado, había hermosos arreglos florales y la música era muy agradable.

**\- Hola chicas -** Nos saludó su papá - **Me da gusto que hayan llegado, por un momento pensamos que no vendrían, ¿No es así Judy? **\- Le preguntó a la mamá de Quinn

**\- Este hombre ya estaba desesperado por verlas -** Sonreía y nosotras hacíamos lo mismo.

**\- ¿Cómo pueden pensar que no vendríamos y más perdernos la fiesta? Es solo que esta mujer se retrasó un poco - **Dije refiriéndome a Quinn y ellos simplemente rieron.

**\- Lo importantes que estamos aquí –** Dijo Quinn tomándome de la mano

**\- Quinn, estamos muy orgullosos de ti y de lo que has hecho hasta ahora en la empresa, no falta mucho para que seas la presidenta -** Dijo Russel y Judy asentía

**\- Te amamos mucho hija - **dijo y le dio un beso a Quinn y ella se lo devolvió

**\- Lo sé y estoy agradecida por la confianza que me han dado, no sé que haría sin ustedes -** Dijo y abrazó a ambos.

**\- Aunque quisiéramos seguir platicando, tenemos que saludar a los demás invitados, nos veremos después -** Dijo Russel y se marcharon

**\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -** Me preguntó mientras un mesero pasaba con algunas copas.

**\- Una copa de vino, por favor - **Le dije y el mesero nos dio una copa a cada una.

**\- Te ves hermosa con ese vestido -** Me dijo mientas me observaba de pies a cabeza **\- Aunque te ves mucho mejor sin el - **Me susurró en el oído

**\- ¡Quinn! -** Le dije y me sonrojé - **No es el lugar adecuado para decirme ese tipo de cosas - **Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo y ella simplemente reía.

**\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo princesa? -** Me preguntó cuando escuchamos que comenzaba una lenta melodía, yo gustosa acepté y Quinn le entregó las copas al mesero y me tomó de la mano llevándome con ella.

Comenzamos a bailar, ella colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura, mientras yo las coloqué alrededor de su cuello. Bailamos lentamente mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, nuestras miradas expresaban aquel amor que nos teníamos, hasta que para nuestra mala suerte la canción terminó y todos aplaudían.

Estuvimos un par de horas más en la fiesta y después nos marchamos a casa, al llegar subimos directamente a nuestra habitación.

**\- Me la pasé muy bien hoy -** Le dije mientras me abrazaba a ella y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

**\- Yo también, me divertí mucho y además te veías hermosa, nunca me cansaré de decirlo - **Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente para después besarme en los labios - **Te amo - **Después de eso quedamos profundamente dormidas.

Sentía los rayos del sol y poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, miré a mi lado y Quinn no estaba, después escuché el sonido de la regadera y me vestí para bajar a hacer el desayuno.

Estaba tan entretenida cocinando que no escuché cuando Quinn llegó por detrás y me abrazó, dándome un gran susto.

**\- ¡Quinn!¡ Casi me matas! –** Grité y ella solo comenzó a reír.

**\- Lo siento cariño, no era mi intención pero ya estamos a mano - ** Me dijo y fue imposible no reírme.

**\- Aquí está tu desayuno listo -** dije mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.

**\- Gracias amor - **Dijo y me dio un pequeño beso.

**\- Llamó Santana y me dijo que vendrán este fin de semana y quiere que hagamos una reunión y le avisemos a los demás chicos -** Dije para después sentarme a su lado.

**\- Me parece una excelente idea, así podremos verlos y sé que extrañas a Kurt - **Dijo y me sonrió.

**\- Entonces le llamaré a los chicos para avisarles y confirmar – **Dije y veía como se ponía de pie.

**\- Me tengo que ir amor - **Se acercaba a mí y me daba un dulce beso.

**\- Esta bien cariño, cuídate, te amo -** Y vi como salía por la puerta.

El fin de semana llegó y con ello la reunión con los chicos, estaba terminando de preparar los bocadillos con ayuda de Quinn y escuchamos que alguien tocaba el timbre, caminé hasta la puerta para abrirla.

**\- ¡No has crecido ni un centímetro hobbit, sigues igual! -** Yo solo rodé los ojos para después sonreír y abrazar a Santana y a Britt.

**\- Apartate enana, ya fue mucho amor para mí -** Dijo haciendo reír a Rachel

**-Las extrañamos mucho Rach, aunque Santana no lo quiera aceptar - **Decía britt y Santana la interrumpía

**\- Amor, que tal si mejor pasamos -** Dijo para después tomar la mano de Britt y entrar a la casa.

**\- ¿Se puede saber donde está la rubia tonta? - **Me preguntó y yo le señalé la cocina.

**-¡Con que aquí estás! - **Dijo entrando por la puerta asustando a mi rubia haciendo que tirara una charola con bocadillos y Santana solo reía como loca.

**\- ¿Pero que rayos te pasa? ¿Estás loca? ¡Me has matado de un susto latina idiota! - **Dijo correteando a Santana por toda la casa mientras Britt y yo reíamos. Sin duda ellas nunca cambiarían.

Minutos después llegaron Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Mike y Tina y nos pusimos al día, platicamos y recordamos varias anécdotas mientras reíamos.

**\- ¿Recuerdan cuando Santana se quedó dormida en la clase de ciencias? ¿Y después la dejamos encerrada? -** Preguntó Kurt mientras que nosotros asentíamos riendo.

**\- Cállate porcelana o al próximo que voy a encerrar en el calabozo escondido del hobbit será a ti - **Dijo Santana enojada y yo solo rodé los ojos.

**\- Cálmate Santi, no seas mala con Kurt -** Le dijo Britt y ella solo bajo la cabeza mientras asentía, cosa que nos causó más risa.

**\- ¡Quién lo diría, Santana López dominada! -** Gritó Quinn y Santana le lanzó una mirada matadora.

Pusimos el karaoke y formamos parejas para hacer una competencia, donde obvio Quinn y yo ganamos. Después los chicos se tuvieron que marchar y prometimos volver a reunirnos.

**\- Estuvo divertido, extrañaba mucho estar con ellos -** Me dijo Quinn mientras nos acostábamos.

**\- Deberíamos reunirnos más seguido, nos la pasamos muy bien - **Dije y Quinn asintió y después bostezó **\- Por lo que veo estás cansada, mejor duerme que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar, te amo - **Dije para después besarla y ver como se quedaba dormida.

Era medio día y me encontraba preparando la comida cuando veo que Quinn entraba corriendo por la puerta y llegó directo hacia mí, me tomó de la cintura y me daba vueltas en el aire mientras reía feliz.

**\- ¡Soy la nueva presidenta de la empresa! ¿Lo puedes creer? -** Gritaba llena de felicidad

**\- ¡Felicidades amor! Y claro que lo puedo creer, era algo que todos sabíamos que iba a pasar -** Le dije y le di un beso

**\- Hay que ir a festejar, en la noche iremos a cenar - **Sus ojos tenían un brillo de la emoción y yo también estaba igual, estoy tan orgullosa de ella y ver hasta donde ha llegado.

**\- Si, pero por ahora vamos a comer que ya tengo la comida lista -** La tomé de la mano, la guie a la mesa y nos sentamos a comer.

Mientras comíamos Quinn me contó cómo pasó todo y lo feliz que estaban los empleados, ya que se sentían bien de trabajar con ella. Me gustaba verla feliz y me gustaba ver su hermoso rostro, nunca me cansaría de mirarla.

**\- ¿Por qué me miras así? No es que me moleste -** Dijo al darse cuenta que llevaba rato mirándola.

**\- Es solo que me gusta ver lo hermosa que eres y lo feliz que estás -** Dije y se sonrojó, no puedo creer que todavía se sonroje cuando la halago.

**\- Tú no te quedas atrás, tú estás igual o más hermosa que yo - **Tomó mi mano y me dio un beso en ella.

Estuvimos platicando y después nos acostamos en el sofá, mientras veíamos películas, me gustaba tenerla a mi lado y sentir su calor. A la mitad de la película ella me miró y yo al sentir su mirada la miré y nos dimos un beso que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado, era obvio que la película ya había terminado para nosotras. Subimos a la habitación y entre caricias y besos terminamos en la cama y una cosa llevo a la otra y ya se sabe en que terminó.

Una hora después nos levantamos y nos arreglamos para ir a cenar. Llegamos a un restaurante italiano, pedí una lasagna vegetariana y Quinn pidió un spaguetti a la bolognesa.

**\- Esto está delicioso – Dije después de probar mi plato - ¿Quieres probarlo? -** Le pregunté a Quinn y asintió.

**\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, está riquísimo - **Dijo después de probarlo. Llegó el mesero con una botella de vino y nos sirvió una copa a cada una.

**\- Quiero que brindemos por nosotras, por mi nuevo puesto que es muy importante para mí. Quiero darte a ti lo mejor y cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo quiero darle a él lo que se merece y porque te amo -**Alzó su copa y yo hice lo mismo.

**\- Salud por nosotras y por nuestro futuro, te amo -** Chocamos las copas y tomamos un poco de vino.

De esa noche han pasado dos meses, donde puedo decir que casi no he visto a Quinn, todas las noches llega tarde por el trabajo, ya que ahora tiene más responsabilidades y lo entiendo, pero a veces quisiera pasar aunque sea un día completo con ella.

Esta noche he decidido esperarla y le he preparado la cena, son cerca de las diez de la noche y no debe tardar en llegar. Sin saber cómo, me he quedado dormida una hora y me levanto rápidamente y me doy cuenta que Quinn no llegó. Levanté todo y me fui a dormir, es la primera vez que pasa algo así, ella siempre llegaba a cenar, y cuando puede llegar me avisa, como viene siendo desde hace dos meses.

Son las dos de la mañana y escucho que Quinn llega cayéndose, me levanto rápidamente y veo que viene tomada.

**\- ¿Has tomado? ¿Dónde estabas? -** Pregunto mientras la ayudo a ponerse de pie y a quitarse la ropa para dormir.

**\- Solo fui a tomar unas copas, nada del otro mundo, tranquila - **Se dejó caer en la cama

**\- El problema es que no me has avisado, tampoco me avisaste que no vendrías a cenar y te he esperado con la cena - **Le reprocho.

**\- Si ya sabes que no vengo a cenar, ¿Para que quieres que te avise? Estoy muy ocupada en el trabajo y por un día que salgo a tomarme unas copas, ¿Te pones así? - **Sus palabras hicieron que se me formara un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez que me hablaba así - **Mejor me duermo -** Dijo y se tapó de pies a cabeza.

Al día siguiente desperté y Quinn ya no estaba, bajé a la cocina y tampoco estaba, lo único que encontré fue una nota.

_Lo siento por cómo te traté, te prometo que no volverá a pasar y también te prometo que te avisaré cuando tenga que salir y cuando no pueda cenar en casa, te amo._

_Con Amor._

_Quinn_

Era la hora de la comida y Quinn entraba por la puerta y se acercó a mí, me pidió perdón y me dio un beso prometiéndome que no volvería a pasar, aunque para ser sincera ya no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

**\- ¿Qué te pareció la comida? -** Le pregunté mientras levantaba los platos y volvía de nuevo a la mesa.

**\- Muy rica como siempre cielo -** Me dio un pequeño beso - **Por cierto, se me olvidó avisarte que hoy cenaré con algunos socios, no te quiero llevar porque no quiero que te aburras, solo hablaremos de negocios -** Eso no lo esperaba, Quinn siempre me llevaba a las cenas por muy aburridas que fueran.

**\- Pero yo no tengo ningún problema, he ido a otras reuniones más aburridas, ¿O es que no me quieres llevar? -** Pregunté con cierto enojo en mi voz.

**\- Por favor Rachel, no quiero discutir de nuevo y claro que quisiera que fueras conmigo, pero delo mucho que te aburren las reuniones, eso es todo -** Me dijo y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

**\- ¿A dónde vas? - **Le pregunté y ella se volteó enojada.

**\- A tomar un poco de aíre, últimamente no hacer más que reprocharme todo -** Y salió por la puerta.

Después de esto comencé a llorar, las cosas entre nosotras ya no seguían igual que antes. No supe cómo, pero me quedé dormida en el sofá y me levante cuando sentí que una mano acariciaba mi rostro.

**\- Amor, perdóname por lo de esta tarde, te prometo que no volverá a pasar y te prometo que te llevaré a todas las reuniones por más aburridas que sean, pero no quiero ver que llores de nuevo, por favor - **Me dijo y besó mi frente, yo simplemente asentí mientras sabía que Quinn de nuevo no cumpliría su promesa.

Y como las palabras se las lleva el viento, Quinn y yo volvíamos a discutir. En las noches no llegaba a cenar y en las mañanas no desayunaba por que llegaría tarde, mientras que a la hora de la comida siempre tenía alguna reunión.

Cada vez que llegaba y yo quería intimidar con ella, ella no quería porque decía que estaba cansada. Tal vez el amor entre Quinn y yo se acabó y ella ya no quiere estar conmigo. He decidido dejarla ser libre, esperaré a que llegue para hablar con ella.

Era de noche y veo que Quinn entra por la puerta y me mira con una mirada entre confusión y tristeza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo con esas maletas? ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente y en la casa de los vecinos comenzaba una canción, que claramente explicaba nuestra situación.

Siento que me desconoces,  
siento que tocarme ahora  
te da igual, te da igual.

Cada vez hay más temores,  
crece como hiedra la inseguridad,  
y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar  
lo que un día en el alma nos unía ya no está,  
aunque estas, es momento de afrontar la realidad.

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo, esa es la verdad  
tu presencia aquí me está matando, de sentirte a la mitad.  
Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr  
que te vuelva a enamorar,  
sé que no me quieres lastimar  
pero tengo que soltarte...  
Hoy te dejo en libertad.

**\- Quinn, tienes que entender que entre nosotras las cosas ya no son igual, el amor que me tenías se ha ido, pero yo te sigo amando como el primer día -** Dije mientras la miraba a los ojos llorando y ella hacía lo mismo - **Por eso quiero darte tu libertad para que seas feliz - **Dije y ella negaba.**  
**

No te odio no hay rencores  
simplemente el corazón ya no está,  
tu corazón ya no está.

**\- Por favor no me dejes, amor yo te amo, es solo que esto del trabajo me tiene muy ocupada, pero te prometo que tendrá más, tiempo para ti - **Yo negué

**\- Ese es el problema, tu trabajo, ¡pusiste tu trabajo por encima de nuestro matrimonio! - **Grité y ella bajó la cabeza - **No entiendo tu obsesión por el, todas las noches llegas tarde y ya ni siquiera te veo porque siempre estás en esas estúpidas reuniones, ¡Yo también te necesito! -** Se quedó callada

Se han perdido los temores,  
ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar  
y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar  
lo que un día en el alma nos unía ya no está,  
aunque estas, es momento de afrontar la realidad.

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo, esa es la verdad  
tu presencia aquí me está matando, de sentirte a la mitad.  
Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr  
que te vuelva a enamorar,  
sé que no me quieres lastimar  
pero tengo que soltarte...

**Necesito que abraces y que me beses, necesito tu calor y lo único que siento es frío, necesito que ames y me digas que todo estará bien, ya ni puedo confiar en tu palabra -** Ella alzó la mirada y me miró profundamente.

**-Quiero que me escuches -** Tomó mi cara entre sus manos **\- Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie más y como nunca lo haré, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras la indicada para mí, y eso ningún estúpido trabajo lo cambiará -** Y me besó como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

**Yo también te amo Quinn -** Dije para después volver a besarla.

Me hace más daño seguir contigo  
y ver que aun con mi calor  
tú sigues teniendo frio.

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo, esa es la verdad  
tu presencia aquí me está matando, de sentirte a la mitad.  
Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr  
que te vuelva a enamorar,  
sé que no me quieres lastimar  
pero tengo que soltarte…  
Hoy te dejo en libertad.

**\- No quiero mi libertad, quiero seguir siendo presa de ti, presa de tus besos y caricias, quiero ser presa de éste amor, sé que ahora no confías en mi pero te juro que dejaré mi trabajo a un lado y pasaré el mayor tiempo contigo, quiero recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido, te amo -** Nos besamos y después de esa noche, puedo decir que confío en ella con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

**He vuelto con otro one-shot, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.**

**La canción se llama Te Dejo en Libertad del grupo Ha-Ash, ya les habia dicho que me gustaban sus canciones jajaja**

**Cualquier duda o comentario escíbanme.**

**Gracias :)**


End file.
